


Indigo roses.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gift Giving, Home Invasion, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Red Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gamzee Makara smut fiction.  You have a new romantic admirer who decides one night to make his intentions clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo roses.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this fiction are aged 18 years or over regardless of original story.

"Meulin? Hello?"

You wave your hands signing furiously in front of the olive blood but she takes no notice. She has completely zoned out. Should you be worried? Maybe you should find Kurloz. He always seems to know how to snap her out of it. You look around and see a doorway that wasn't there yesterday. Maybe he went in there. You venture in and find two figures stood at the end of the dimly lit passage. One was definitely Kurloz. The other was very similar to him. He even wears that scary juggalo make up Kurloz is so fond of although this guy was more clown than mime. Could that guy be the one Nepeta warned you about? What was his name again? Gamzee. That was it. Your blood starts to runs cold. You hope Kurloz isn't in any danger. Kurloz spots you out of the corner of his eye and motions to Gamzee to shush. He then turns to you and waves you over. 

"Hey there my pretty little rainbow sis. What can a motherfucker do for his favourite human today?" he signs. You look over at Gamzee who is eyeing you up and down. His stare gliding down the curves of your body as a big smile forms on his face. His tongue flicks to the corner of his mouth as if he is enjoying the view. You look back at Kurloz. 

"Sorry to bother you Kurloz but Meulin is zoning out again. This is the third time she has done this. Should we be worried?" you ask. The mime shoots a look to Gamzee as if to tell him to knock it off before putting his arm around you and pecking the top of your forehead. 

"Ain't nothing lil' mama. Meulin just hit the catnip way too hard, that's all. I promise you she is all good. Now I have to finish some wicked business here but you go outside and wait for me then we can go and chill, yeah?" he signs, leading you to the door. Well if Kurloz says it's fine, it's fine. You skip out of the door just missing Kurloz sign to Gamzee... 

"OFF LIMITS... SHE LIVES... AND I SAW HER FIRST".

You wait outside for the mime with your spaced out friend. You notice the laces on her left sneaker need doing so you bend down and start to tie them. In her dazed state, you don't want her tripping over and hurting herself. You are about to get up again when...

"HoNk HoNk!" 

You jump out of your skin with a stinging sensation across your butt cheeks. You spin to look behind you but there is no one. You look back towards Meulin again and see Gamzee looking at you over his shoulder as he is walking away, a huge grin on his face as he winks at you. You blush bright red as you rub your backside. Kurloz appears from behind you. 

"Hey lil mama, you okay?" he signs. 

"Um..I think so." you say, snapping out of your thoughts. He clicks his fingers in front of Meulin. 

"Hey _____! Meows it going? When did you get here?" beams Meulin.

The next day, you are about to head outside to meet Mituna and Latula when you see a bouquet of indigo coloured roses tied with a ribbon on your doorstep. You pick them up and they smell heavenly. There appears to be a note.

"SoRrY aBoUt YeStErDaY sIs. CoUlDn'T mOtHeRfUcKiNg ReSiSt WiTh YoU bEnT oVeR. cOmE aNd SeE mE sOmE tImE ;o)"

You gulp nervously. You know you should be scared shitless. This guy killed two people. But there was also something a little thrilling about his forwardness. Over the next few days, more indigo themed gifts appear. A toy goat with a ribbon and bell around its neck, some grape scented nail polish, and a pair of lace panties all with a piece of paper with a crudely drawn ";o)" attached. You toss them all in a drawer. You don't want to encourage the guy but something inside of you prevents you from throwing them out. The roses however sit elegantly in a vase on top of the chest of drawers.

This isn't the only thing that happens over those few days. Whether you are having tea with Porrim, walking on the beach with Cronus, or playing extreme hide and seek with Mituna (a game you had both invented that involves paintball guns, sprinklers, and elaborate traps filled with candy and honey), you could swear you were being watched. A couple of times you would even hear a honk in the distance. 

Tonight you have decided to relax your nerves and grab an early night. You start in a heavenly bubble bath before slipping on a nightdress and heading off to bed. Fresh sheets and a scented candle await you. This was going to be epic. You read a few pages of (f/b) before your eyes become heavy so you blow out the candle and rest your head. Your mind soon becomes filled with thoughts about the last few days. What was Gamzee's game? Was he seriously interested in you? Had he been following you or was it just your imagination? C'mon ____, the guy is a violent ex stoner who probably wants to add your head to his collection. Although.... He is quite alluring. That smile he shot you was pretty sexy. No wait, don't you dare get the hots for the psycho clown. No matter how handsome he is with his wild hair and his big strong hands and.... grrrr. You try not to think about him but you can't help it. It is almost as if you could feel his breathe on your skin. The touch of a finger lightly running down the space between your breasts to your navel over your nightdress. The wetness of his tongue tracing the shell of your ear..... WAIT. Your eyes shoot open and there lying beside you in his underwear is Gamzee Motherfucking Makara. 

"HeY sIs..." he grins. 

"JEGUS FUCK", you scream and leap out of the bed. "WHAT THE HOLY FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!"

"ReLaX mY sExY lIl MaMa. CoMe BaCk To BeD aNd FiNiSh ThAt MoThErFuCkInG dReAm AbOuT mE..." he smirks.

"GET OUT!", you shout, shaking with rage. The fucking nerve. 

"Oh C'mOn On SiS" he says climbing across the bed towards you and standing upright on his knees so he is face to face with you, "AnYoNe EvEr TeLl Ya ThAt YoU ArE fUcKiNg BeAuTiFuL wHeN yOu ArE aNgRy?". He laughs. You swing for him, wanting to wipe that smile off his face. He catches your wrist. "EaSy BaBy GiRl. I aLrEaDy HaS a BiTcH iN mY bLaCk QuAdRaNt. BuT iF mY lItTlE fLuSh DoLl WaNtS tO pLaY rOuGh..." He pulls you into his chest and forces a kiss on your lips. His tongue doesn't ask permission before entering your mouth. You thump his chest trying to wrestle yourself from his grip but find your own body betrays you by sinking into him. 

He pulls away gazing into your glowing face. "YoU sTiLl WaNt Me To LeAvE?" he grins. You try to re-compose yourself. 

"Why did you break in? How? What do you want with me?" you sputter.

"YoU dIdN't AnSwEr My MoThEr FuCkInG qUeStIoN, sIs." he smirks, running his hand up and down your back. 

"Answer mine!" you demand, trying not to gaze too long into his eyes. 

"WeLl A mOtHeRfUcKeR hAs AlL kInDs Of WaYs tO gEt To HiS mOsT bEaUtIfUl LiTtLe MaMa..." he traces the finger of his other hand along the strap on your shoulder. "...YoU aRe AlL kInDs Of MiRaClEs WiTh ThOsE eYeS, tHoSe LiPs, ThOsE tItS, tHaT aSs, AnD tHoSe FuCkInG mIrAcUlOuS lEgS. HoW cAn A mOtHeRfUcKeR nOt GeT fLuShEd FoR sUcH a HoT mAmA lIkE yOuRsElF?". 

"I am not going to be your fuck toy." you snap. 

"NeVeR sAiD yOu WeRe. BuT iF yOu Be My MaTesPrIt, I'lL mAkE yOuR wHoLe BoDy SiNg To ThE mErThFuL mEsSiAhS..." he leans in and licks your neck. "NoW sHaLl We GeT tO kNoW eAcH oThEr BeTtEr oR aM i GoInG hOmE tO a ShIt AnGrY kIsMeSiS?" he whispers in your ear. Damn his breathe felt good on your neck. You try to focus on the terrible things trolls had told you about him not to mention his fucking nerve but all you can think about is that his flesh feels so cool against you. You fail to give any answer. 

"HmM... GuEsS i'M sTaYiNg ThEn..." he kisses you again. This time it is soft and gentle but deep. His hands run though your hair as you place your hands on his chest and finally allow yourself to kiss back. "YoU hAvE nOtHiNg To WoRrY aBoUt, FlUsH cRuSh..." he says when he finally comes up for air. "I aIn'T gOnNa HuRt Ya. NoT uNlEsS yOu AsK nIcElY." he smirks. 

"I don't know if I believe that." you say quietly. 

"JuSt ReLaX", he pulls you back onto the bed and tries to lie back with you. 

"Says the guy who broke into my bedroom in his underwear." you snort as you nearly fall on top of him under his grip. He chuckles. 

"YoU dOn'T hAvE tO aCt CoY aRoUnD tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR. ThAt wAs A sWeEt KiSs YoU gAvE bAcK tO mE. MoThErFuCkInG dElIcIoUs." 

"Okay, fair enough. I did kiss back. But that's doesn't mean anythi....HEY!". You are interrupted as the clown pins you down on the bed. 

"HeRe'S tHe DeAl, _____...." he starts planting kisses your neck... "I aIn'T gOnNa lIe. I cAn Be A cRuEl FuCkEr. I'lL sNaP a FuCkErS nEcK oFf HiS sHoUlDeRs AnD pAiNt ThE wAlLs WiTh HiS bLoOd If He PiSsEs Me OfF. BuT yOu ____ ArE a MiGhTy FiNe PiEcE oF aSs ThIs CloWn CaN't DeNy. ShIt YoU mAkE mY tHiNkPaN sEtTlE lIkE a CoLd FaYgO iN tHe SuN. I aM aLl KiNdS oF rEd FoR yOu BaBy GiRl. If YoU gImMe A cHaNcE, i WiLl TrEaT yOu LiKe A sWeEt FuChSiA eMpReSs.", he stops kissing your neck and looks into your eyes. You feel your heart pounding through your chest and a faint bead of sweat on your cheek. 

"I....guess... I mean... N-now you are here.." you stutter. Well there goes any position of power you had but you can't fight it any more. There is something kinky about the whole situation that has you squirming. You are trying to pull a sentence together when your nightdress is suddenly ripped open. The troll looks at your exposed body. He make a low growl before ripping off his own underwear. At least you hope he just ripped it off and didn't have the foresight to use velcro. His body slams against yours as he bites and sucks at your neck. His hand reaches between your legs as he begins to stroke your most intimate area. His mouth traces a path from your neck to your left breast, then your right, then down to your navel. Your hands run through the tangled mess of his hair. He lifts his head briefly and licks your juices from his hand. With an even louder growl, he pushes his face down and begins to eat you out as if you were his last meal. You grab onto his horns for dear life as the clown almost violently tongue-fucks you. Your moans are loud and needy. No one has ever been this rough with you before. 

Just when you think he is simply going to give you oral, he finally comes up for air. He was there a while, you were surprised that he didn't come up at up until now. He slams his tentacock into you. You yelp at the impact. 

"YoU fUcKiNg LiKe ThAt, DoN't Ya?" he chuckles, pounding you hard, "FuCk bAbE, yOu ArE tIgHt". You claw at his back, drawing blood. This only seems to encourage him more. "LoOk At YoU, cRyInG oUt FoR mY bUlGe InSiDe Of YoU. LeMmE sEe ThOsE pErFeCt TiTs BoUnCe FoR mE." he growls at you, speeding up and nearly snapping you in half. You cum loudly and quickly. 

"GAAAAAAMZEE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!", you don't just see stars, you see planets. But the troll isn't done yet. He pulls out, flips you onto your stomach and fucks you in the ass. You bite down on the pillow as his fills you with genetic fluid before he collapses on top of you. 

You must have fallen asleep because when you wake up, the room is spotless. The sheets are clean and you appear to be wearing a new Carpicorn t shirt. You call out to see if Gamzee is around but get no answer. You look to the bedside table and find another indigo rose with a note. 

"YoU aRe OnE fUcKiNg MaGiCaL sIs, My BeAuTiFuL mAteSpRiT. HaD tO tAkE cArE oF sOmE sHiT. I wIlL bE bAcK rEaL sOoN. 

HoNk :o) xXx 

P.s. If YoU sEe KuRlOz, TeLl HiM fRoM mE "wHoOpS!"....

**Author's Note:**

> Eridan is next. I have had a request for a Damara special then I will get to all the human boys.


End file.
